


Fractured Fairy Tale

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Happily ever after?  Maybe not always...
Relationships: SB/VM





	Fractured Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while--I'm not completely happy with it, but I'm getting less happy as I tinker. So, here you go... enjoy it, and any suggestions to improve it are welcome!

Sean has a grace and poise that is uniquely his own--no matter what he's wearing, he carries himself like it's the finest wool and silk. Elegant and self-assured.

Viggo has never developed that poise--can't seem to. He sticks with bohemian chic, it's what he knows, and he's just eccentric enough to carry it off.

Two so different men, and yet they make it work, and happily ever after at that.

But if their romance is a fairy tale, as so many have said, then sometimes Viggo wonders what his Prince Charming is doing with the Little Match Boy.


End file.
